The Wings of Love
by TheWhiteWolf 2486
Summary: Three months after everything that happened in X3. Pyro is gathering forces for an unidentified cause, and a battle is fast approaching. And it's all up to one new X-Man to save the rest of them. Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1: New Recruit

Chapter 1: New Recruit.

* * *

><p>"Ok. Thanks for the information Beast." Storm said just before she cut the link to their video conference. It was 4:53 A.M, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and Storm had yet another thing that she had to take care of.<p>

Beast had just informed her about the forces Pyro was building, for some unidentified cause. And she knew his next target, a mutant 759 miles away, located in Anderson Indiana. She stood up, and pushed her chair in. She knew that she had to get there before Pyro did, whatever his intent was, she knew that it wasn't good.

Storm slowly found her way to the kitchen, where Logan was drinking his morning beer.

"Already up?" Storm asked as she sat down at the island counter, across from him.

"I'm always up around this time." Logan replied, as he took another sip of his beer.

"Well that's good because I need you." Storm said as she dragged her fingers through her hair.

"Really? You need me?" Logan said pervertedly, as he leaned towards her.

"Logan, come on now! Can you at least try to be professional!" Storm asked annoyed.

"Okay. Okay. What is it?" Logan asked as he took another sip of his beer.

"Pyro's been building an army, I'm not sure what it's for, but you can be sure it's not good. He's been recruiting mutants left and right, and now we need to recruit his next target before he does. Beast told me this one will make or break the ensuing battle. We're leaving now." Storm said as she stood up.

"Why can't you take Warren? I don't feel like traveling." Logan complained as he studied the dark brown glass of the bottle.

"Because, Warren doesn't make the children cry." Storm replied coldly, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Fine! I'll go." Logan said reluctantly as he stood up beer in hand.

"Good. Go change into something nice, maybe a suit or something." Storm replied as she walked out of the kitchen and took one of the schools elevators down into the hangar.

When the elevator opened Storm stepped out into a long white hallway. And pressed her hand on a glowing plate, it scanned her hand and then her right eye, and the heavily reinforced door slowly slid open. Storm walked into the hangar, her footsteps echoing in the deep silence, as she boarded the jet.

* * *

><p>Logan growled angrily to himself as he walked to his room, taking huge swigs from his beer, which was becoming extremely empty amazingly fast. He didn't even know why he stayed at the school, Jean was gone, there was nothing really left for him. It was optional to come or go, the place wasn't a prison, and he was always having to do things he didn't want to. He supposed he stayed because he felt like if he did something great was going to come his way. It was strangely optimistic for him, but what the hell, nobody was doing any harm, and they did need him. Xavier was gone, and the only ones left to run the school was Storm, Angel, Kurt, and himself.<p>

He quickly rummaged through his dresser, he mostly had jeans, and white wife-beaters. But he managed to find a pair of black slacks in the very bottom of his bottom drawer. Shoes and a jacket were going to be much harder to find though. Logan didn't bother with fancy, dressy clothes at the end of the day they were going to be ripped up anyway, not to mention they restricted movement, and were expensive. He was much more the jean and wife-beater type.

Logan had no idea how long he would be gone, but he decided to bring an extra pair of his normal clothes, his leather jacket, and the slacks. He wasn't going to wear these fancy clothes until he had to. Logan quickly downed the last of his beer, grabbed a duffel bag, and shoved the clothes in it. He grabbed a case of cigars and tossed them in, then he took a roll of money out from under his mattress and shoved it in too. He quickly zipped up the duffel bag, as he heard the X-Mansion begin to come alive with a few voices.

He left his room and decided to head back to the kitchen to get another bottle of beer before he had to go who knows where, and do who knows what. He rummaged through the fridge until he found a bottle in the very back of the fridge, it looked like it was running dangerously low, he'd have to pick up more when he got back. He popped the cap off with his thumb and quickly started in on it, he quietly shut the fridge door, and hurried over to one of the elevators that would take him to the hangar.

Logan tried to be patient as the elevator slowly lowered itself at an agonizing pace. Finally, it beeped softly as the doors languidly slid open, Logan stepped out into the same white hallway Storm had been in just a few minuets earlier. Logan also had to press his hand onto the glowing plate, and get his right eye scanned before the hangar door opened with a quiet mechanical whirring sound, and shut behind him with a soft thud.

Logan walked over to the jet and quickly trotted up the staircase that led into it. Storm was already sitting in the pilot seat, and she sighed heavily as she saw how Logan was dressed.

"Logan. I told you to get dressed up a little." Storm sighed as she pressed one of the many buttons on the control panel and the jets staircase folded up.

"Um…All I have is slacks. And I have no idea how long it'll take us to get to wherever we are going." Logan replied exhaustedly.

"We are only going 759 miles, it will only take like twenty to twenty-five minuets. We'll find a place in town to get you a jacket." Storm said as she started to flip switches and the jets turbines started up, the jet warmed up quickly and by the time the hangars roof opened up they were ready to fly. Storm expertly maneuvered the jet through the roof and they were off, flying through the sky as it gradually became softer and lighter.

"Logan." Storm said as she looked over.

"Hmm." Logan replied as he took another sip of his beer.

"Go put on your slacks." Storm said as she looked back out at the sky.

"Fine." Logan sighed as he placed his beer carefully on the floor, picked up his duffel bag, stood up and walked into the tiny bathroom. He closed the door but didn't bother locking it, then he put the duffel bag on the sink and unzipped it. He dug around in it until he found the slacks and pulled them out. He changed quickly and shoved his jeans in the bag before zipping it up and opening the door. He walked back to his seat picked up his beer and dropped the bag on the floor before sitting back down.

"We're going to have to land in a field just a little ways outside of the city limits, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Storm told Logan as they shot through the sky with amazing speed and stealth.

"Whatever you say Storm." Logan said as he looked out the windows, at the ever lightening horizon, and finished his beer. A few minuets later they landed in the middle of a corn field just outside of the town. Storm opened the jet's cargo compartment and Scott's Mazda rolled out into the corn field. Storm shut the jet down, and as they got off and stepped into the corn field, the jets staircase folded up and then it went into camouflage mode and disappeared.

"Well then. I hope you remember the way out of here." Logan said as he looked at Storm.

"Oh come on." Storm sighed as she walked over to the Mazda and got in the driver's side.

Logan got in the passenger side as Storm put on her seatbelt, and started the car. She drove slowly through the field and it turned out that they weren't very far from the road, and once they got to it Storm pulled out her Droid and searched for a men's clothing store in Anderson Indiana, no results came up. Then she searched thrift stores in Anderson Indiana, and then she started driving.

"So where are we going?" Logan asked as Storm watched the road carefully.

"Well there isn't one men's clothing store in this whole town, so we're going to a thrift store." Storm replied as they passed under a highway overpass.

"Thrift stores sell suits?" Logan asked her as they turned the corner.

"Hopefully." Storm replied as she stopped at a red light.

"What if they don't?" Logan asked as the car idled.

"Logan please, shut up." Storm replied grouchily as the light turned green. In less than a minuet they were pulling into the Goodwill parking lot.

"Come on." Storm said as she put the car in neutral and turned it off before opening her door and getting out. Logan sighed as he opened his door and followed her into the store. The store wasn't very crowded and clothes hung on racks everywhere.

"Hi there. Is there anything I can help you with?" a teenager with blue and purple hair asked from behind the counter with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Hmm. My boyfriend is having a job interview tomorrow, and I was wondering do you have any suit jackets?" Storm asked as she put one arm around Logan's waist.

"We might have a jacket that will fit him. This way." she said as she started walking towards the back of the store.

"Your boyfriend?" Logan asked quietly as they followed behind the teen. Storm in turn slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"This is the biggest jacket we have." the teen said as she pulled a black jacket off of the rack and handed it to Logan.

"Thanks." Storm said as the teen walked away.

"You'll need a shirt." Storm said as she walked over to the rack the teen was at earlier, they only had two shirts big enough, one was pink and one was white. Storm handed the white shirt to Logan and then walked over to the shoes lining the back wall.

"What size?" Storm asked as she scanned through them.

"12." Logan replied.

"Here. Go get dressed." Storm said as she picked up a pair of black shoes and handed them to him. Logan sighed as he walked over to the dressing rooms. He sat down and changed his shoes first, untying his heavy duty boots and replacing them with the shiny black shoes. Then he put on the white shirt over the wife beater and buttoned it up it fit almost perfectly. He put on the black jacket and buttoned it up and amazingly it did fit perfectly. He grabbed his boots and stepped out of the dressing room to let Storm see.

"Satisfied." Logan asked as Storm looked him up and down.

"You look nice. Come on, let's go." Storm said as she started walking towards the door, she pulled four twenty's out of her wallet and put them on the counter as she walked out the door.

"See ya." The teenager said as they left.

"You seem to be in a rush." Logan said as Storm quickly unlocked the car and got in.

"Time is of the essence." Storm replied as Logan got in and she started the car. As Storm drove Logan took the tags off of the shoes, jacket, and shirt, and then tossed them out the window.

"Don't litter." Storm said as she carefully watched the road.

"I'm sure the paper isn't going to make anyone crash." Logan replied as they drove through the town.

In a few minuets they were in residential area and not long after that they were pulling in front of a medium sized brown stucco house, with a green lawn and a white picket fence.

"We're here." Storm said as she put the car in neutral and turned it off. Storm and Logan got out of the car and walked to the solid wood front door.

"Don't say anything." Storm said to Logan as she knocked, a dog barked but no one opened the door. Storm knocked again but still the only noise was a barking dog.

"I don't think anyone's home." Logan said after a few moments.

"Fine then, we'll wait." Storm sighed as she sat down on a wooden bench on the front porch and Logan sat down next to her.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Logan asked as a car drove by.

"I don't know." Storm sighed sounding frustrated. About fifteen minuets later a car that looked more like a spaceship than a car pulled up behind their Mazda. And when Storm saw who stepped out she couldn't help but think, 'I should have brought Warren.'.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the slow start. I promise it'll pick up soon though!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Agreements

Chapter 2: Agreements

* * *

><p>Gabriell drove up the road at 5 mph. As her new car's sound system pounded the bass, vibrating the whole car. She pulled up in front of her house, where a strange blue car was parked. It looked like a Mazda RX-8 probably a 2005 or 2006 model. Gabriell quickly decided that it would be better if she parked outside today, she had no idea what these people's intent was. She carefully parked behind the Mazda leaving a good amount of space between the two cars.<p>

Gabriell quickly turned down the radio, slowly twisted the key and pulled it out of the ignition. She opened the door and stepped out, as soon as she was out of the car she pinned her wings to her back, they dropped down a little past her knee's. She shut the car door and activated the alarm, it gave two reassuring beeps as she walked towards her house.

Two people sat on the bench one a brown woman with medium length white hair with black undertones, a nice figure, brown eyes, and a pretty face. She was wearing black pants, a black eyelet shirt, and black flats. The other a white man with brown hair styled strangely, muttonchops, and brown eyes. He was wearing similar attire, black slacks, a black jacket, and black flats. When the woman saw her coming up the walkway she stood up and gestured for the man to do the same.

The woman was around 5 foot 5 or 5 foot 6 Gabriell quickly decided. The man on the other hand was around 6 foot 2 or 6 foot 3. She was an okay 5 foot 5 ½. Gabriell quickly walked up the three steps that led to her covered porch. The woman was the first one to approach her, she seemed like the friendlier one.

"Are you Miss Serafini?" She asked her voice pleasant and feminine.

"Yes. And you are?" Gabriell replied cautiously, as she shook her hand, it felt amazingly strong for her build.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Storm, this is my associate Logan." Storm said as she gestured to the man. Gabriell shook his hand which was unsurprisingly strong, and then Storm continued.

"We need to talk to you. In private if you don't mind." Storm said as a yellow car slowly rumbled past her house and continued on down the street.

"Okay then." Gabriell said reluctantly as she walked over to her door and unlocked it. The deadbolt made a loud clunking noise as it disengaged. She could practically feel their stares as she twisted the door knob and the door swung open noiselessly. Gabriell stood off to the side and gestured for them to go in first, Storm went in first and Logan followed closely behind her, Gabriell shifted her wings uncomfortably as she caught Logan's eye.

Once they were both in her house she heard her dog growl fiercely. _Shit…_Gabriell thought as she saw her dog Mike standing on the crest of her faux white leather couch, his hackles raised and his teeth bared. Mike was an Old Fashioned German Shepherd with long hair, pointy ears, black and tan fur, and brown eyes.

Gabriell quickly shut the door behind herself and clicked to Mike twice. He instantly calmed down, jumped off her couch and trotted over to her, but she could tell he didn't like the strangers in their house. Gabriell bent down on her knees, gently took both sides of his face, pressed her forehead to his, barely parted her lips, and growled, "It's okay. These people are our friends…I think…" an octave lower than most people could hear, and very quietly just in case. Then she pulled her head back and pushed him around a bit before she stood back up.

"Sorry, he's territorial." Gabriell said as she looked over at Storm apologetically, as Mike began eagerly sniffing Storm's hands, and shoes.

"It's fine. He seems like a nice dog. Just a little um…large." Storm said as she looked down at Mike, who's shoulder height was her hip height.

"Yhea, he's just a little larger than normal." Gabriell replied as Mike walked over to Logan sniffed him a few times and began nuzzling his legs with his furry face. After an almost awkward moment of silence Gabriell decided that neither of them was going to say anything else.

"Um…Would you like to sit?" Gabriell asked as she gestured to the couch, and reclining chair in her living room.

"Oh, Sure." Storm replied as she sat down on the couch, Logan followed her like a puppy, and sat down next to her.

"Um…Can I get you anything? Water, Soda, Juice, Jack Daniels?" Gabriell asked and rattled off some stuff off the top of her head. She was sure she saw Logan perk up at the mention of alcohol.

"Oh no, we're fine." Storm said politely and Logan gave her a dirty look.

"O.K. Then." Gabriell said as she quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of Dasani water, before returning to the living room. Gabriell grabbed the corner of a ottoman and pulled it out a bit before she sat on it with her wings a bit behind it so she wouldn't have to sit on them.

"Miss Serafini." Storm began as Gabriell took a sip of water.

"Everyone calls me Dove." Gabriell replied before taking another sip of her water.

"Okay Dove, look, you might not like what you're going to hear but you have to believe us. You're in extreme danger, there is someone looking for you, and if he finds you he will kill you. We know a place where you'll be safe, it's a boarding school for people like us." Storm began but Dove quickly cut her off, "I'm graduating from college this Friday, I'm done with school." she said.

"We understand that, we never said you had to go to school. Although we would appreciate it if you would teach a class, we're a bit understaffed. But what I was getting to was that you'll be safe there, it's very secure. We need to get you there as soon as we can." Storm quickly finished.

"Where is this school?" Dove asked curiously.

"New York." Storm replied, and there were a few seconds of silence.

"Okay then. I'll go, on one condition." Dove said after thinking for a few seconds.

"And what would that be?" Storm asked.

"I get to stay here until I graduate." Dove replied.

"As long as Logan gets to stay here with you." Storm replied, and Logan began to complain.

"But, Storm! What about all the Danger Room sessions I have to run?" Logan groaned.

"I'm sure we'll manage without you. It's only six days." Storm replied harshly.

"Why does he stay?" Dove asked.

"To keep you safe." Storm replied.

"I can keep myself safe." Dove said.

"Well, then it's a precaution." Storm replied.

"Fine." Dove said almost reluctantly.

"You're bringing me the stuff I left in the plane right?" Logan asked Storm as she stood up.

"Okay," Storm sighed as she walked over to the door, "I'll see you both on Saturday." she finished while she walked out of the house and shut the door behind herself with a click.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter's so short! And I know I didn't really describe DoveGabrielle so if you want to see what she looks like go to Photobucket and search TheWhiteWolf2846, click my profile, click The Wings of Love album, and click the only pic. That's Dove!

Reviews are Appreciated.


End file.
